Something about snowflakes
by Sweet-Michi
Summary: Captain Levi really doesn't like crowds but today is a special day so he would put up with it for a while longer. Happy birthday Heicho! (Decided to write something in honor of Levi Heicho's bday. Starts with ERURI)


There are so many good stories out there to celebrate Levi's birthday. I figured I would add mine to the pile of presents for our beloved Heicho. It was written rather quickly. So please forgive any mistakes.

Levi stood outside the mess hall watching the snow fall. He loved watching the little pieces of ice glitter from the sky and carpet the ground. Underground there was only mud and sewage rain. Snow was so pure and clean. He opened his mouth allowing the little sparkles touch his tongue, allowing himself a selfish smile as it chilled his tongue.

"Oh here you are," Erwin's voice boomed behind him. Levi was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed the door opening behind him. Levi turned around to see the commander closing the door to the mess hall. Commander Erwin drew his heavy winter coat around him. His long strides quickly closed the distance between them. "Aren't you cold?" Erwin reached for the rabbit fur hood that lay on Levi's shoulders. He tenderly drew the hood over Levi's head, taking extra care to run his fingers through Levi's short black hair before his large hands left the hood.

"It's not so bad," Levi said.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Erwin.

"Watching the snow fall," Levi replied. He looked back up at the glittery falling flakes making his hood fall once again.

"I see." Was all Erwin would say. He replaced the hood on Levi's head. This time he kept his hand at the base of Levi's head; though if one looked at a different angle it would appear that the commander had his arm around Levi's shoulders.

"It's cold," Levi said softly. He stepped towards Erwin. The hand at the back of his head slide around to completely envelop his frame.

"Would you like to go back inside?" Erwin asked softly. Levi shook his head.

"It's too noisy in there," said Levi. He closed his gray eyes and opened his mouth to capture more snowflakes. Erwin loved when Levi was like this. To think, that Levi trusted him enough to share such a childish behavior like catching snowflakes. When had they come to trust each other so?

"It's all for you after all," said Erwin off-handedly. He burned Levi's flushed face into his memory. When he couldn't take it anymore he brought his hand to touch Levi's pink nose with the palm of his hand. Levi opened his eyes to lookup sternly at his commander.

"It's not just for me," said Levi. The words were muffled behind Erwin's great hand. Commander Erwin shrugged.

"As far as I am concerned it is," he said. Erwin tilted his head back. He stuck out his tongue rather ungracefully to capture a few snowflakes of his own. Levi looked up at him in awe.

"What are you doing bastard?" Levi said still looking at Erwin. "What if someone sees you doing something so childish?"

"They already think I'm mad," said Erwin. "Maybe if I am lucky they will think that I am also happy." Levi released a small gasp. He continued looking up at Erwin half smiling face.

"Are you?" Levi asked softly. The hand at Levi's shoulders slide down his back to find a place comfortably at Levi's waist. Commander Erwin pulled his subordinate close to him. Levi's eyes darted around to make sure no one was around. Erwin always did this. Just because he was commander didn't mean he could get away with being so reckless. When Levi was sure that the coast was clear Levi turned to face his lover. Another hand circled Levi's waist. "Happy I mean?" Levi asked placing his head on Erwin's chest.

"In this moment," said Erwin. "Very." He brought his lips across the top of Levi's hood. "If you ask me in the morning you may get a different answer. Erwin was sure he heard a laugh beneath that hood. Erwin brought his hand up to find Levi's chin and tilt it up. For a moment, the two looked at each other without saying a word. Such moments were precious and needed to be savored. Snowflakes kissed Levi's eyelashes. A ping of jealousy touched Erwin's heart. He leaned to kiss his lover's eyelids and rid them of the trespassers. Small, firm hands tugged at Erwin's winter coat. Levi shook his head until Erwin released him.

"Did you just come out here get me?" Levi said softly. He looked up into Erwin's eyes. They were the same color as the pictures in Erwin's illegal books of the sea. Levi was sure they were just as dangerous as the mythical body of water; calm one moment but could swallow you whole without missing a wave.

"That and to be the first," said Erwin.

"The first-." Erwin leaned down to plant a firm kiss on Levi's cold chapped lips. Their warm breaths released in white cloud when they parted their lips to deepen the kiss. All too soon the kiss ended.

"Come on," said Erwin. "We better get back before they come looking for us." Levi nodded but before he moved he wrapped his arms around Erwin's waist. He relished the warmth of Erwin's body against the cold around them.

"Now we can go," said Levi. They walked back to the mess hall together, carelessly bumping into each other along the way.

"What did you mean by being the first?" Levi asked as they walked through the doors. Erwin smiled and pointed up at the mistletoe hanging above them.

"Happy Birthday Heicho!" Petra leapt forward to wrap her arms around Levi's shoulders. She planted a warm kiss on Levi's cheek.

"What the…" Levi jumped. Before he could react Petra spirited back to the rest of the party goers. Erwin relieved Levi of his winter coat. Auruo was next. He grabbed Levi in a back breaking embrace before planting a firm kiss on Levi's forehead.

"Get off me Auruo." Levi pried his arms off of him. Petra drug Auruo away. Eld and Gunther each picked a side and planted kisses on Levi's cheeks. "Oi!" The last two of his squad backed away before Levi could grab them.

"Come here big guy!" Hange yelled with open arms. When he didn't move Hange rushed toward him. Levi brought up arms to brace for impact. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around his forearms and lifted him off his feet.

"Oi! Oi!" Levi yelled. He looked behind him just in time to see Mike plant a kiss in his hair. Mike held him long enough for Hange to pop a kiss on Levi's lips. Levi cursed under his breath. It appears it can't be helped, he thought. He went limp in Mike's arms. Levi resigned himself to his fate as each of the party goers took their turn kissing Levi under the mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas Captain,"

"Happy Birthday Captain,"

By the time they finished Levi felt twenty levels of gross but kept with it. The smiles on his comrades' faces kept him from wiping his face with medical grade alcohol. The kisses weren't just for him. They were for everyone to show appreciation for Levi. Sometimes you had to bear with things you didn't like for the people you care about. Erwin taught him that.

"The lot of you should be ashamed of yourselves," Levi said crossing his arms. "Surprising me like that."

"As if you would let us do it otherwise," said Hange." He couldn't deny that.

"I guess it is fine then," Levi replied. The party goers cheered. Soon the merrymakers turn their attention to other things. Levi felt a familiar presence behind him.

"You could have told me," he said. "Erwin."

"What and ruin the surprise?" The commander replied. "Happy Birthday Levi."


End file.
